firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt
Other Names and Titles Just about any name for a fox (kitsune, trickster); Gem refers to him as "Lil' foxie﻿" (which he seems to not mind either, he may even like it). Character Type Minor Character Difficulty ranges from sub-boss to Final Boss-grade Status Alive Appearance Pikmin-Form: His nose would imply he's a red, but he's more a shade of orange. He has a patch of white on his belly. Leaf/Flower appears to be purely white, like fresh snow. His eyes are a shade of blue in any form. His fox form (pikmin-sized) is actually variable according to his feelings or tastes at the time: one form, basically picture the Keaton from Majora's Mask (http://www.zeldacapital.com/Games/keaton.gif), only more orange rather than yellow and white tips rather than black tips on his tail(s). He must show at least one tail in fox form (the tails look like normal, furry fox tails). He usually only takes this form if he isn't concerned with blending in and is relaxing. This is when he wants to look friendly. Alternatively, if he wants to look a bit more impressive or serious, then think along the lines of the Pokemon Ninetails (only with less tails). He does have other appearances fox-wise but he tends to have the same one for pikmin form. He turns a pearly-white and his eyes gold if he displays all nine tails in either form. He also emits a strong aura in this state, which makes him appear to be bigger (which makes him all the more intimidating). He's older than he looks. Abilities A fox spirit that is keeping a pikmin shape as a physical form. Powers seem to be non-elemental in nature and involve a mix of illusion and a pure magic that has various effects. He can control plant-life on a minor scale. He can also transform and mimic a number of different things, regardless of size or power (though with more powerful entities, any attacks he uses will be inferior). He can conjure fox-fire, but the fire doesn't really burn though it may blind or harm targets. When he reveals more power in pikmin form, he generates what appear to be tendrils of energy (his tails). He can sprout as many as nine of these and this is when he is at his most powerful. However, he very rarely pulls out this much power and is more prone to run away if an opponent tries to provoke him and attack him. One transformation ability to note: his statue-form. While a statue (where he is simply a fox sitting on a stand), he cannot be harmed by any manner of attack; nor may he move or act save for transforming back to normal (where he'll be vulnerable for a few moments until he gets things in order again). He may be lifted, knocked around, or otherwise moved with reasonable force but nothing can so much as dent the stone. The drawback here is that if someone decides to dump him in a deep body of water, he'll have to change back or else drown from the depth. At his greatest level of power, his attacks can be overwhelming and excessively powerful. The tendrils/tails can be used like whips and shields (attacking his tails when there's nine is virtually ineffective). His true form is usually visible unless he makes the effort to hide himself. When attacked, he can teleport in a puff of smoke and seem to just vanish, he loves how this befuddles those chasing him. He's crafty, smart, and hard to catch, much less kill. Weaknesses Fire aside, he doesn't seem to be resistant to any elements. He's rather soft so when attacked, he's easy enough to harm (provided you hit him). At lower power levels (less tails), if an attack actually does hit him, the stunning effects of getting hit tend to destroy any illusions he's generating (making him transform back into his normal state, whether it be pikmin or fox). He's not very good at hiding when he's been hit as a result. He really isn't cut out for physical combat and cannot really harm someone with his physical strength (getting whipped by his tails does sting though), he relies on his fox abilities to do much of anything. To be frank, he perfers to play with pikmin rather than fight them and doesn't like fighting. Technology is a mystery to him and anything like it or that is clearly futuristic tends to unsettle him. He also unaccustomed to urban settings (though he isn't quite so disturbed by a city as lots of metal and non-organic stuff). He is not any more or less vulnerable to technological assault than anyone else, it simply makes him uncomfortable to see something so inorganic. Resistances His teleportation abilities tend to baffle attackers (even machines), who will often lose him very quickly. He can actually make himself into inanimate objects and other things that blend in with the area. He's an expert at hiding when he wants to. He's also harder to kill than he appears, he can be struck where any other pikmin would be dead and still be alive and well. He isn't immune to lava however he can survive several seconds in it without too much harm, enough for him to get out before it melts him down. Immunities Fire in any of his forms (not that he likes it, fox-fire aside), he also tends to see through most illusions, being that he's so adept at them himself. Personality Mischievous but quite friendly at heart, he's extremely intelligent and isn't easy to fool; he likes pikmin, otherwise he wouldn't be in the form of one. He loves to play around with just about anyone and toy with them in one fashion or another (he's not cruel about it like Marx). When not confounding a pikmin town, he tends to be hanging out in trees, napping. He's difficult to anger and is generally in a good mood, even when attacked. He's really peaceful, but he can generate a whole lot of chaos if he's so inclined to. He's not the type to kill anyone (and being a predator, that's a little unusual), he's too child-like and innocent in nature. Even if pressured into showing all nine tails, he'll try more to decapitate or injure more than kill or go for lethality if forced. However, he loses all sense of frivolity if pushed to such a point. He also tends to hold a grudge if one forces him to this point. A grudge from him isn't quite as bad as you might think, though it will lead to some harsh pranks if he comes across you again. He tends to look (and act) young, but the fact that he has nine tails indicates that he is at least 900 years old; he's possibly been around for more than a millenium. Themes Themes: Hidden Land - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Playing around: Fight or Dancin'? - Jump! Ultimate Stars Battle: Exorcising Evil - Okami Nine Tails: Raem (Phase 1) - Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles Tropes Trickster Archetype, Chaotic Neutral, Cunning Like a Fox, Kitsune, One-Winged Angel/Golden Super Mode (Nine tails), Nice Guy, Beware the Nice Ones (hard, but ho yeah...), Made of Iron, Trivia A cousin of mine and I like foxes. I finally decided to have some fun and make a character based on the general Japanese idea of Kitsune: tricksters that like having fun with everyday folks.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Kitsune